Marty McFly: SpiderMan!
by Shadowfang14
Summary: AU. BTTF/SM crossover. During an accidental trip to New York, Marty is bitten by a suspicious spider, and soon things get weird. Well, weirder than normal, anyway...
1. Making a house call to the Doc

**AN**: _Hello, people! So, as promised, here's the beginning of MMSM. So-a few things to understand:_

_i) This story is set sometime after the first movie, but is non-canon, so the events of BTTF 2 and 3 never happened, and Doc is still single. _

_ii) I put in the new special addition to the DeLorean (sp) to benefit the plot. _

_Well, that's all for now. R&R!_

**Disclaimer**:_ I don't own Back to the Future. Or Spider-Man. Or a cool, time-traveling DeLorean. *Cries*_

"Doc?" Marty McFly tapped on the polished wooden door with two fingers. "Doc? Hello?" Finally, the door opened, and an old, crazy-looking man with wild white hair and a lab coat stuck his head out. He smiled as soon as he saw the teenager.

"Marty!" he said excitededly. "Come in!" Marty strolled casually in, stroking Doc's dog Einstein on the head as he went inside.

Marty and Doc had been friends since Marty was 15, when he had met the slightly mad scientist and helped out at his yard sale. Now, two years later, their friendship was as strong as ever. Doc may have been weird, but he was harmless-mostly.

"So, Doc, you wanted my help?" Marty asked.

"Yes indeed." Doc said. "I am cleaning out my garage, and I needed you to help me sort out all my inventions." Marty's eyebrows shot into his hair.

"Seriously?" he asked, dumbfounded. "That's going to take a while…" Doc laughed as he led Marty into the garage. Marty could see immediately that the garage really _was _in need of cleaning.

Every square inch of the place was chockfull of numerous inventions of all shapes and sizes, including some Marty had never seen before.

"I was thinking that we could do this in alphabetical order." Doc said. "You know, A, B, C, D…"

"Okay…" Marty said, still lost for words at the mess lying before him. Suddenly, something caught his eye.

"Hey, what does this do?" he asked, picking up a megaphone-looking device.

"That's an animal translator." Doc answered. "It can interpret the communication pattern of any animal and translate it into Basic English."

"Really?" Marty asked, impressed. Eager to try it out, he turned the device on and raised it to his mouth. "So Einstein, how's it going?" he asked, hearing his voice coming out of the device in a series of barks. He lowered the device to Einstein's mouth as the dog started barking.

"Oh, everything is just _perfect_!" came the sarcastic reply. "I only ever get to eat dry dog food and leftovers, I get harassed by the neighbor's cat everyday, and I've got a MONSTER case of fleas! Oh yeah, life couldn't be _better_!" Marty, stared from the dog to Doc.

"Yeah, that's why I stopped using it." Doc confirmed. Marty handed the device over, and Doc put it in a box.

They then got to work, with Doc calling out the name of an invention, and Marty handing it over. As Marty was walking around the garage, he stopped for a second and looked at the vehicle sitting amidst the gadgets.

It was a DeLorean-and a time machine. A couple weeks back, Doc had invited Marty over to see the invention as Doc took it on its first test run. Unfortunately, due to a little problem involving Libyans, Marty had accidentally ended up going back to 1955, where he met his parents when they were teenagers, and accidentally almost stopped his own existence. Fortunately though, he had managed to get his parents together, and as a result, his life had changed for the better when he got back to 1985.

Marty rested his hand on the alien-looking car, reflecting on the adventure. As weird and crazy as it had been, he had to admit, it was kind of fun going back in time. And he had sure had a hell of a time making an ass out of Biff while he was there. He then noticed something inside the car.

"Hey Doc, you make a new installment to the DeLorean?"

"What?" called Doc, who was putting up a helmet he had made to read minds. "Oh, yes!" he said. "Once you had gotten back from the past, I figured that, well, when you're traveling through time, sometimes, there are some cases where you just can't drive the DeLorean. So I made an emergency transport button so that, in emergency situations, you could just set in the time and place you want to go to, and it will just automatically transport you there. There's only one thing though-the emergency transport button can only be used once every few hours." Marty nodded in understanding, then looked inside the car.

"New York, 2002. Doc? What were you doing in New York, in 2002?"

"Well," Doc started to answer, but before he could finish, the phone rang. "Oh." He said. "Marty, do you think you could take care of this til I get back?" he asked, handing Marty his clipboard.

"Yeah, sure thing, Doc." Marty answered, taking the clipboard as the inventor went into the kitchen to answer the phone. There were only a few things left anyway, so Marty managed to finish before Doc came back. He was just awaiting Doc's return, when

"Hey McFly!" Marty inwardly growled. Turning slowly, he saw his hated rival, Needles, standing outside the garage.

"What do you want, Needles?" Marty asked irritably.

"Information." Needles said. "Whatcha doin' McFly? Helping out the old crackpot?"

"Doc's not crazy!" Marty said angrily.

"Hey, what does this do?" Needles asked, walking over to check out the DeLorean.

"Stay from that!" Marty said, running and trying to pull Needles away from the car. Needles, however, just laughed and threw Marty into the DeLorean. As Marty fell into the car, his hand pressed a button-the emergency transport button.

"No!" Marty said, but it was too late already. As Needles watched, Marty, and the DeLorean, disappeared into thin air.


	2. Along came a spider

**Disclaimer**: _If I owned either Spider-Man OR Back to the Future, well, then there wouldn't be any reason for me to write a fanfic now, would there?_

The DeLorean, with Marty inside, suddenly materialized. Somewhat dazed, Marty blinked in confusion, and looked around. He knew that he was in New York, in the year 2002.

It didn't really look all that different from Hill Valley, except probably with more tall buildings around, and a LOT more cars. There were a lot of people around, it was a miracle nobody had seen him. Marty didn't dare try to teleport again right here. Not like he could, anyway, Doc had said that the emergency transport button could only be used every few hours.

So, with no other option, Marty started up the DeLorean (the keys were inside), and started cruising along slowly in the long line of cars.

"So, this is New York, 2002." Marty observed. "It's-busy." He finally managed to get out of the line of cars, and cruised around, looking for an isolated place where he could start up the DeLorean, and go back to Hill Valley, 1985.

Easier said than done, he soon realized. He guessed that people in 2002, or, at least in New York, must be really good at multiplying, since there were people _everywhere_.

Finally, he gave up, and parked the DeLorean near the curb.

"Now what?" he asked out loud. He looked out the window-and did a double take.

Right outside, there was a large, impressive-looking stone building. It seemed to be a laboratory of some sort, and there were a bunch of teenagers, all about Marty's age, spilling in. He guessed they must be there on a class trip.

He waited until the last few had gone in, then came out of the DeLorean, taking the keys with him.

_Why not? _He mentally asked himself as he climbed up the stairs. _It could be cool. Besides, it's not like I have anything else to do right now. _

Reaching inside, he started strolling around, trying to go unnoticed. Some of the stuff they had there was pretty cool. There was an electron microscope, and some kind of ray gun. A woman, who Marty guessed worked there, was giving some kind of lecture about spiders, but Marty didn't pay much attention to that. Frankly, he didn't care much for spiders.

After a while, the woman and all the students left. Well, all, that is, except for two. There was a nerdy-looking boy with brown hair and glasses, and an attractive, redheaded girl wearing a green jacket, purple shirt, and headband.

The boy started talking to the girl, something about taking pictures of her. Marty couldn't help but smile as he watched them. The boy must've had a serious crush on the girl; Marty could see the way he looked at her even from where he was standing.

_Kind of reminds me of Jennifer and me. _He thought to himself. He then noticed something dangling above the boy. _A spider. _

"Hey kid!" he shouted out before he could stop himself. "Above you!" The nerd, hearing Marty's yells, looked above him, and saw the spider dangling down to him. Letting out a surprised cry, he batted the spider away.

"Thanks." He said to Marty.

"No problem." Marty said.

"Well, come on Peter, let's go." The girl said. "The others must be way ahead of us by now." Marty watched as they left, unaware that the same spider he had warned Peter of was now crawling up his pant leg. He guessed he had wasted enough time in this day and age (literally). Turning, he started to leave the museum.

Then, just as he was out the door, he felt a sharp bite on his hand.

"Ow!" Marty said. He looked down at his hand, and saw the same spider on it. Disgusted and horrified, Marty brushed the spider away with his other hand, and looked down at the place where the spider bit. It left a big white sore on the back of his hand. Marty was suddenly worried, what if its fangs were poisonous?

"I've got to get back home!" he said breathlessly.

_AN: Oooh-the plot thickens! Review, please!_


	3. Changes

**AN: **_Yes, Stan Lee makes a cameo in this story! LOL. Well, anyway, enjoy. _

**Disclaimer**_: I DO NOT OWN BACK TO THE FUTURE, OR SPIDER-MAN! WHY DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE TO MAKE ME KEEP GOING THROUGH THIS? *Cries bitterly*_

Marty ran out of the museum, holding his hand tightly. He reached the DeLorean, yanking open the door and climbing inside. Marty started the DeLorean and drove down the street, unaware of the changes that were starting to take place in his body.

Marty drove faster and faster, trying to avoid hitting other cars as he tried to reach his intended speed of 88 miles per hour. Finally, sparks started to fly from the wheels of the DeLorean, and it sped up briefly before disappearing completely. Luckily, the only person who saw was an old, balding man with dark sunglasses and a mustache, who sat on a bench, staring briefly at the scorching tire tracks that the futuristic car had left before going back to his newspaper.

"Never a dull moment." He mumbled.

Back in Hill Valley, 1985, Doc had just come back from answering the phone.

"Well Marty, I'm back!" he said in a chipper way. However, he soon noticed that Marty wasn't there. "Marty?" he asked. He then saw the missing DeLorean.

"Uh-oh." He said knowingly.

However, his worry was short-lived, as a series of several flashes was heard, followed shortly thereafter by the DeLorean zipping out of thin air right in front of his house.

Marty parked the DeLorean, then came out, looking worried and flustered.

"Marty!" the scientist called. "What happened?"

"Needles!" Marty called. "New York! 2002! Museum! Spider!" The words all came out at once, and Doc couldn't make any sense of it.

"Marty! Slow down!" Doc said. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"Well, okay," Marty panted. He took a breath, then continued. "Well, while I was waiting for you, Needles came by. He went over to check out the DeLorean, and when I went over to stop him, he pushed me into the DeLorean, and I accidentally pressed the emergency transport button. I was then accidentally transported to…"

"2002 New York." Doc realized.

"Right." Marty confirmed. "Well, I kept trying to get back here, but the traffic there is terrible. So, to kill time, I went into this museum, but anyway, Doc, while I was in there, I got bitten by a spider!"

"A spider?" Doc asked. "Was it poisonous?"

"That's what I want you to tell me." Marty said. He showed Doc his hand, and the old scientist studied it carefully.

"This doesn't look good." He said. "I don't really know, though. My specialty is inventing, not biology. You should probably go to the hospital."

"Right." Marty said half-heartedly. Truth be told, he wasn't actually feeling bad, or sick, at all.

"I'm out of here." He said flatly to Doc. "See you round." Doc nodded, and Marty, grabbing his skateboard, set off down the street.

As he rode off, Marty felt-strange. Not exactly bad, but weird. He scratched the injury on his hand, and looked at it again. It still looked the same as it did when Marty got bitten, but it didn't feel too bad, mostly just itchy.

"Hey kid, get out of the road!" shouted a voice.

"Huh?" Marty asked. Turning around, he then suddenly noticed a car rolling towards him-at full speed!

"Whoa!" he yelled in surprise, and then, suddenly, grabbing his board, he did a flip right off the road, onto the sidewalk.

_Huh? _He wondered, dazed. _How did I do that? _Tucking his skateboard under his arm, he decided to walk the rest of the way home. As he was walking, he felt a weird, tingling sensation. Something was wrong, he knew it immediately. But what? He suddenly got his answer as a cat ran past him. Marty looked behind him, and saw a whole pack of dogs chasing the cat.

Once again, Marty had to move out of the way of danger.

_But that time, I actually knew it was coming. _He observed. He then looked down at his hands. Spiky little hairs were growing out of his fingertips.

_What's going on? _He wondered nervously. _What's happening to me?_

After a while, Marty finally reached his house. By the time he got there, it was dinner and his mom, Lorraine, was serving meatloaf. Usually, meatloaf was one of Marty's favorites. Tonight, however, the teenager just picked at his meat with his fork.

"Marty, are you alright?" Mrs. McFly asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Marty lied. "I guess I'm just not hungry."

"Not hungry?" Dave, his brother, asked. "What, are you sick or something?"

"No!" Marty said. "I said I'm fine. I'll just go to my room, then." He put his fork down on his plate of uneaten food, and went to his room.

Marty sat down on his bed, and absentmindedly stared at the floor. He did a double take, and noticed that he had left his door open. Marty started to get up, and, as he did a motion with his wrist, something flew out of it, and latched itself onto his doorknob. Marty stared at the substance. It was white, and sticky, and thick.

_It was web._

Marty's eyes widened as he stared in shock at the webline he had just created.

"I've got to call Doc!" he said.


	4. Discovery

**AN**: _Hilarity OVERLOAD! Read at your own risk, I will not be held accountable if you die laughing while reading this!_

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Back to the Future or Spider-Man, but I DO own this crossover story, so there!_

Doc was sleeping soundly in his bed, Einstein at his feet. He was having pleasant dreams of the binary system and electronics, and just getting relaxed, when suddenly, he heard a faint ringing sound in the distance.

"Hmm?" he grunted sleepily. The ringing sounded again, and Doc suddenly jerked awake, realizing that the noise was the sound of the telephone. Cursing under his breath, Doc pulled himself out of bed, and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he asked into the receiver.

"Doc? Doc!" came a frantic voice on the other end.

"Marty?" Doc asked, recognizing it immediately. "What's wrong?"

"That spider bite!" Marty panted. "Doc, something weird's going on, I don't know how to…"

"Now Marty, calm down." Doc said. "What's going on?"

"I-I don't know how to explain it." Marty confessed. "I have to show you. Can-can you meet me in the junkyard?"

"Um, sure." Doc said, confused. There was an obvious tone of relief in Marty's voice as he said

"Thanks, Doc." He then hung up. Doc stood there in confusion for a few moments, then hung the phone back up.

"Teenagers." He said, shaking his head.

After quickly getting redressed in the same clothes that he had been wearing earlier that day, he went to the junkyard, thinking that Marty had better have a good reason for telling him to come out there, or there would be hell to pay.

_Then again though, he DID mention the spider bite. _Doc thought to himself. _Great Scott! I hoped he hasn't been…_

Doc's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Marty running towards him, his face flushed.

"Doc! You're here!" he said, visibly relieved.

"Yes Marty, now what did you want to show me?" Doc asked.

"Well, for starters, this." Marty said. Upon saying this, he shot a line of web at an empty liquor bottle nearby, and pulled it towards himself, catching it deftly in his hand.

"Wha-wha?" Doc blurted, wide awake now.

"That's the same thing I said!" Marty said.

"How?" Doc started blurting next. "How? How? How?"

"That's what I said next!" Marty confirmed. Doc shook his head, trying to gather all of this together. Marty got bitten by a strange spider, and now he could shoot webs, had fast reflexes, this was all beginning to sound very familiar…

"Wait a minute, Marty." Doc said. "Can you climb walls now, too?"

"Yeah." Marty said.

"And can you sense danger before it happens?" Doc asked.

"Yes!" Marty said, returning to panic-mode. Doc nodded slowly, and thoughtfully.

"Marty," he asked in a different voice, "Did you ever read comics when you were younger?"

"Yeah, all the time." Marty said. "Stuff like Superman, and The Incredible Hulk, and Spider…" He suddenly froze, realizing where this was going.

"Wait a minute Doc." Marty said. "You mean to tell my that that guy back in New York was…"

"Peter Parker, yes, I believe so." Doc answered.

"You mean he's _real_?" Marty asked, shocked.

"Yes, in 2002, it looks like he is." Doc answered. "And, due to your actions, Peter failed to experience the event which would give him his powers. So instead, that little spider back in the laboratory passed its abilities on to you instead."

"So now I'm _Spider-Man_?" Marty asked in a high-pitched voice. His head started spinning. Spiders, comic book characters, superpowers, this was all too much to take in.

"Man, Doc," he said, when he finally found his voice again. "This is some seriously heavy stuff."

"Quite so." Doc said. "Unfortunately, you cannot use the DeLorean to go back and fix your mistake, as it has some engine troubles from your previous trip. So, until I can get it repaired, try and lay low, and do _not_, under any circumstances, let anyone see you using your powers."

"Alright, Doc." Marty agreed in a dazed state. His head was still spinning when he turned to go back home.

_Sorry it's so short, but review anyway! Please?_


	5. Heroics

**AN**: _Sorry if things seem a little unrealistic or whatever in this chappie, but there are two reasons for it:_

_a) I wrote this story a couple years ago, and am too lazy to change certain things and _

_b) This is a fan FICTION. 'Nuff said. _

_**Disclaimer: Maybe one day I'll get rich and be able to buy Universal Studios, and Marvel and everything else I want. But for now, I must be content with being a penniless teenage girl who write fanfictions. **  
_

Marty's head was still spinning the next morning, when he woke up. After all, it was pretty unnerving, finding out that you now had the powers of a comic book hero.

_Still though, it could have been worse. _He thought. _At least I didn't end up as the Hulk. _Despite himself, he couldn't help but smirk as he imagined a huge, green-skinned version of himself beating Needles to a pulp.

"Marty, are you feeling alright?" Lorraine asked her son, as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Marty said. "I'm alright Mom, really."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure." His mom said. "I mean, you acted so strange last night…" Fortunately for Marty, at that moment, his dad chose to come inside.

"Hey, pal!" he said, clapping his son on the shoulder.

It was still hard for Marty to believe that _this _was his dad-the father he had lived with for most of his seventeen years had been nerdy and wimpy; just like he had been as a teenager, as Marty had seen when he went to 1955.

_Guess interfering in the time-space continuum sometimes pays off after all. _He thought.

"Hey Dad." He said. "Where are Dave and Linda?" he asked suddenly, looking around for his missing brother and sister.

"Dave's at the office, and I think Linda went on a date with one of her boyfriends." George McFly answered. "Speaking of which, you and Jennifer still going to that concert tonight?"

"Huh?" Marty said suddenly. "Concert?" Then it suddenly dawned on him-the band _Kiss _was in Hill Valley, and Marty had promised to take Jennifer to see their concert that night. And since it was the weekend, Marty was going to pick her up early, so they could be sure to get good seats.

"Oh yeah, sure." Marty said without much enthusiasm. "Listen guys-I, I oughta get out for a while, I need some air."

And so Marty left the house, with both of his confused parents staring after him. Just when he was a few houses away from his own, he suddenly heard a woman screaming.

"Huh?" Marty said. He followed the woman's screams to an alley, where he saw her being held up by a thug with a knife to her throat.

_Oh, crap! _Marty thought. _I've got to do something!_

_**Oh no, you don't! **_Came another voice in his head, a voice that sounded a lot like Doc. _**Doc said not to let anyone see you use your powers!**_

_She's in trouble! That guy's got a KNIFE! _The first voice screamed back.

The woman screamed again, and ultimately, impulse won out over common sense. Marty shot a string of web out of his hand, snaring the guy's knife.

"What the?" the criminal said in surprise, as the knife was yanked out of his hand. He turned around and saw Marty, who tossed the knife aside, and hoped subconsciously that the thief didn't see the web.

"Who are you?" the thief asked, his ugly face fixed in a scowl.

"A kid who's going to send your sorry ass to jail." Marty said. Growling, the criminal ran at Marty. But the teenager was ready for him. He neatly managed to flip out of the way of danger when the man was mere inches from him. Bewildered, the man turned around, and tried to hit Marty in the face. However, with his newly-gained spider sense, Marty could see every attack before it hit. He was then able to beat the thief into submission, his super strength charging every cell in his body.

The man fell down, unconscious, and Marty turned to the woman.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Did he hurt you?"

"No-I'm fine." The woman said, clearly amazed by what she had just seen. "Thank you."

"Sure." Marty said. He then turned and ran back home. As he ran, every part of his body was coursing with adrenaline.

That was-that was amazing! Did superheroes always feel this rush after fighting criminals? Either way, Marty knew that he liked it. Fighting the good fight, defending the innocent, beating thugs into oblivion…

_I think I could get used to being Spider-Man. _He thought.

_**But you're NOT Spider-Man. **_Came that annoying, Doc-sounding voice. _**You're just a kid who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. **_

_Yeah well, so was Peter Parker. _

_**Except Peter is actually SUPPOSED to be Spider-Man, not you!**_

SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU! Roared a third voice from somewhere at the back of his head.

Shaking his head, Marty put these thoughts aside as he entered his house.

"Marty?" Lorraine said in surprise. Noticing the perspiration on her son, not the mention the way he was panting heavily, she asked. "Where were you? What happened?"

"Um-I was jogging." Marty lied. He didn't know whether or not his mother bought this lie, but she didn't press on it any longer. She just set a plate of bacon and eggs down in front of him, which Marty dug into hungrily.

Later, Marty was up in his room, reading a magazine, when something outside caught his eye. Looking out the window, he saw a building, with smoke trailing from it. It didn't take him long to realize that the building was on fire.

Ignoring his protesting voice of reason, Marty shot a web out of his hand, and swung out the window, hoping that nobody saw him. He had to admit though, web-swinging was exhilarating. The wind on his face, whipping through his hair, it was the most exciting thing he'd ever felt.

Once he reached inside the building, he cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Hello?" he called. "Is anyone in here?" He was immediately answered with several calls, and saw at least a dozen people in the building.

"Come on!" he said, beckoning the people to follow him. He then led them to the open window, where he had prepared a web slide to take them safely to the ground.

Once Marty was sure everyone was safely outside, he slid down himself, rather than exposing his secret by swinging out.

Later, a bank was being robbed by a pair of thieves. They ran outside, only to get caught in a web net. The hapless criminals could only watch helplessly as the bank manager came to reclaim the stolen loot. Marty, who was watching the whole thing while clinging to the side of the building, grinned in satisfaction before swinging off. Being a hero was fun!

_Let Doc take until Doomsday to fix the DeLorean, _he thought. _I'm in no big hurry…_


	6. The Right Thing

**AN**: **Here's where Marty goes to set things right! Well, kinda-anyway, just read, okay?**

_Disclaimer: Time for a personality quiz! Your question-Who owns Back to the Future, and Spider-Man, respectively? A) you, B) me, C) Robert Zemeckis, and Marvel, respectively, D) your mom Results- a) you're a dreamer, b) you're a nice dreamer, c) you're a realist, d) you need help_

Doc sighed with frustration, rubbing his temples to rid himself of the aneurism that was pounding in his brain.

_Darn it, Marty. _He thought. _This is why I don't have kids-they're too much of a headache._ He was then suddenly drawn out of his thoughts by a kind of slick, flashing sound, and then he heard Marty's voice.

"Hey Doc!" the superpowered teen called, swinging down to where Doc was standing with his web.

"Marty, don't you remember our agreement?" Doc asked. "You're not supposed to let anyone see you use your powers!"

"Hey, it's okay Doc." Marty encouraged him. "Nobody saw me come here."

"But has anyone seen you use your powers _before_?" Doc asked. Marty's face turned pink.

"Well, maybe a little." He admitted sheepishly. "It was nothing big, though!" he added, afraid that Doc might explode on the spot. "Nothing to show that I…"

"Well, that's of no importance now." The aged scientist said. "I managed to fix the DeLorean." Marty's face fell at this.

"Really?" he asked in a disappointed voice. Doc, sensing Marty's feelings, said

"Now Marty, be logical. I know that having these powers must be thrilling…"

"Thrilling?" Marty spat out the word like it was a horrible curse word. "Try AMAZING! Doc, this is the best I've ever felt in my life, I mean, I'm super strong, I can climb up walls, and shoot webs…"

"MARTY!" Doc held up his hands for silence. "You _have _to go back to 2002 New York and set things right! _Peter Parker _is supposed to get these powers, it's _his _destiny to become Spider-Man!" Marty groaned. As much as he hated the thought of relinquishing his newfound abilities, he knew that Doc was right. And, after all, he had had these spider powers for a little over two days, and he had done some good, but now he knew that it was time to set things right.

"Alright." He said. "I'll do it."

And that was how, about 5 minutes later, Marty found himself strapped into the DeLorean, waiting as Doc input the time, place, and day.

"That should do it." The scientist said.

"Great." Marty said. With the best Arnold Schwarzenegger impression he could manage, he then said "I'll be back." and zoomed off down the street before vanishing into the future.

_Yeah, short, I know. But-just review, okay?_


	7. Do over

**AU**: _Come on, people! Review! Seriously, I've only been getting reviews from ONE reader, and that just plain hurts! Review, please! Please? *Does puppy dog eyes*_

_Disclaimer: I am neither Robert Zemeckis, nor Stan Lee. Translation-I don't own either franchise. _

For the second consecutive time in a row, the DeLorean appeared out of the middle of nowhere, right in the middle of New York City. Fortunately, (and miraculously) nobody saw this. Marty parked the DeLorean, and started looking around.

"Parker, Parker." He said to himself. "Come on Peter Parker, where are you?" Looking around, he finally saw the nerdy teenager chasing after his bus, which just sped on ahead.

_Sheesh, he's a total loser! _Marty thought inwardly. _Guess he _does _need these powers more than I do. _After a while, Peter just stopped, giving up his fruitless efforts when it became clear that the bus wasn't about to stop. Even from the distance he was, Marty could see the disappointed look on Peter's face.

_Poor guy_. He thought. Suddenly, he felt his spider-sense going again.

_Huh? _He thought. _What's going on? _His question was immediately answered, as a big truck spun out of control, heading right towards Peter Parker.

"Kid, look out!" Marty yelled. Then, without thinking, he shot a webline out of his wrist, and swung over to Peter, catching him just in time. As he swung the other boy to safety, Marty was aware that there were a few people watching him.

_**There you go again. **_Came Doc's voice in his head. _**You go and play the hero, and just CAN'T help but attract the attention of unknowing New York civilians. Now they're going to think that YOU'RE Spider-Man! **_

SHUT UP, he mentally scolded himself, then swung Peter to safety.

"Are you all right?" he asked him. Peter didn't answer right away. Instead, he just stood there, gaping at Marty like a fish. Marty felt tempted to ask his question again. Finally, Peter spoke.

"That was-That was amazing!" he blurted out. "How did you do that?"

"It's complicated." Marty said simply. "Now, don't you have to get to that laboratory?" He knew right away that this had been the wrong thing to say. Peter fixed him with a suspicious gaze.

"How do you know I have to go the lab?"

"Um…" Marty began, lost for words.

"Who are you?" Peter asked. Marty felt a weird sense of foreshadowing, but brushed it off.

"I can't tell you." He said. "Now, go to that…"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on here." Peter said stubbornly. Marty gulped. Parker was serious, he knew it.

"Alright," he breathed, trying to figure out how to string together his words, "You know how I saved you back there?"

"Yeah." Peter said.

"Well-that wasn't supposed to happen."

"Huh?" Peter asked, surprised. "What, you mean I was supposed to die or something?"

"No!" Marty said, mentally slapping himself in the face. "Look, the thing is, I'm not supposed to have these powers! _You _are!"

"Me?" Peter asked, his eyes bugging out from behind his glasses. He then looked around suspiciously. "Is this a joke? Am I on one of those hidden camera TV shows?"

"No, I'm not kidding!" Marty said. Taking another deep breath, he then breathed everything out in one breath. "I'm from the past, and in my time you're a comic book superhero, and you get bitten by a radioactive spider and get powers, but one day, when I was helping out my inventor friend, I accidentally got sent here in his time machine, and I ended up getting bitten by the spider instead, so now I have your powers, and now I'm here to fix my mistake and make sure that _you _become Spider-Man instead." Peter suddenly, and unexpectedly, nodded, and looked at Marty in wonder, as if suddenly discovering a great epiphany.

"I believe you." He said.

"Really?" Marty asked, his hopes brightening. "You understand?"

"Yeah!" Peter confirmed. "Understand that you're INSANE!" Marty's face fell.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, how do you expect me to believe any of that?" Peter asked. "Time travel, comic books, and I mean, come on! _Spider-Man_? I mean, seriously, could it have at least been something a little more original?"

"No, you have to believe me!" Marty said desperately.

"Yeah, SURE I do!" Peter said. "I'm sorry, but I'm getting off the loony express!" Marty sighed.

"I really hoped it wouldn't have to come to this." He said.

"Huh?" Peter asked. And then, before he knew what had hit him, he was suddenly lying on the ground, knocked out.

A little later, Peter regained consciousness, and found himself laying on the floor of the ESU lab. Mary Jane was standing above him, a worried look on her beautiful face.

"Peter, are you alright?" she asked.

"I-I dunno." Peter said groggily, getting to his feet. "It was weird-this strange guy saves me from a truck, then he tells me that I'm supposed to get superpowers, then…"

"Pete, it was just a dream." Mary Jane said soothingly. "Now come on, we're missing the tour."

"Right." Peter said. "I'll be right with you." Nodding, MJ left, and Peter was now left alone with his thoughts.

_WAS it a dream? _He thought. _It seemed so real, but it was so impossible…_

His thoughts were then suddenly interrupted by a sharp pain in his hand.

"Ow!" he said. He brushed the thing off his hand, and watched as it fell to the ground. He did a double take.

_A spider…_. He looked down at his hand. The spider had bitten him, he realized, right here in ESU lab, like the kid had told him.

"Peter?" called Mary Jane's voice from the other room.

"Coming!" Peter called, jogging to catch up with her.

Unseen, by any of the students or faculty, Marty McFly was hiding around a corner, watching the boy run off. He smiled. He had just witnessed Peter Parker receive the fateful spider bite which would change his life forever, and turn him into Spider-Man. The experience would have made any comic book fan squeal. Marty inwardly chuckled.

_Okay, I just saw Peter get bit, _he thought. _Which means that now HE should be Spider-Man, and I should go back to just being Marty McFly, regular teenager. But, just to make sure…_. Taking a fighting stance, he then did Spider-Man's famous hand motion to shoot web. Nothing came out, and Marty smiled.

_Mission accomplished. _

_Next chapter's the last one! See ya then!_


	8. Back to normal?

**AU**: _Last chapter! It's been fun! Hope you like the end!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future. Or Spider-Man. They belong to the geniuses that are Robert Zemeckis and Stan Lee. All hail Zemeckis and Lee!_**

Once again, Doc found himself waiting anxiously in front of his house for Marty to come back to 1985. He believed that Marty could set things right, after all, he had gotten his parents together in 1955.

_Then again though, he ended up having his mother fall in love with him first, _he thought. Doc blinked and shook his head.

"Come on Marty, what's taking you?" he asked. Finally, after several tense minutes, the DeLorean drove into 1985. After it came to a complete stop, Doc ran to meet Marty as he came out of the car.

"So, Marty, is everything back to normal?" he asked. "Did you get Peter Parker to become Spider-Man?"

"Yeah, Parker's Spider-Man." Marty confirmed.

"Excellent!" Doc stated, a relieved grin breaking out over his face. "Everything is back to the way it should be!"

"Um, well, not exactly." Marty said nervously.

"What?" Doc asked, suddenly apprehensive again. "Marty, what do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"Well, you see Doc," Marty started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as they started walking down the sidewalk,

"After I had set things right, I went back to the DeLorean and tried to come back here."

"Yes, go on." Doc said, curious, but at the same time, nervous about what might have happened.

"Except, well, something went wrong." Marty explained. "Instead of 1985, I ended up going even further into the future, in 2011."

"2011?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, 2011." Marty said. "And, well, while I was there…" he suddenly paused, nervous.

"What, Marty?" Doc asked. "What happened in 2011?" Just when Marty was about to answer, who should show up, but Needles.

"Hey, McFly!" he jeered. "What're you doing back here? The aliens decide they didn't want you?" Marty glared at the other boy angrily.

"Go away, Needles." He said in a warning tone. Needles, however, didn't go away, but stayed and continued to mock Marty.

"They do experiments on you, or somethin'?" the bully asked. "Like put alien babies in your chest?"

"Beat it, Needles!" Marty said, seething with rage. Doc immediately saw this as a warning sign. Needles, however, clearly didn't get the message, for he just went right up to Marty's face and asked

"Or what? You gonna pop an alien out of your chest? Or your butt?" He shoved Marty to the ground and started laughing raucously. This was a mistake.

Marty let out a growl. And it wasn't just a low, frustrated growl. It was loud, and sounded like an animal. And then, as Needles and Doc watched, Marty stood up, and began to change. He stretched out, becoming larger, and ripping out of his clothes. Green scales grew on his skin, and his hair slid into his head. His fingers and toes grew into sharp, reptilian claws, and his teeth became long and pointed. A tail burst out of his pants. Doc gaped in horror.

_Marty had become the Lizard. _

The Lizard-Marty glared down at Needles, its angry red eyes burning with rage, and let out a furious roar. Needles just stood there gaping, seeming unsure of what to do. Then, finally, he let out a high-pitched squeal, and ran off, and Doc was pretty sure he saw him wet himself. He stared at the boy for a moment or two longer, then turned back to the Lizard-Marty.

"M-Marty?" he asked hesitantly. The teenager-turned-reptile looked at Doc for a few seconds, then let out a roar and slunk down the street, roaring at two girls, who screamed and ran off. Doc then said the one thing which described the situation perfectly:

"Great Scott!"

_LOL! Oh no! For those of you who are wondering, the Lizard was apparently going to be the villain in Spider-Man 4, which was SUPPOSED to come out this year. Instead, though, they decided that they would reboot the entire series. _


End file.
